callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
P99
The [[wikipedia:Walther P99|'P99']] is a pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The P99 was first seen in footage released during the Call of Duty XP event, with a suppressor and a titanium-coated slide, as well as a dark-gray synthetic grip. Campaign The P99 is used by Yuri in "Stronghold"; this variant of the P99 has both a Silencer and Tactical Knife, called "P99 Tactical". Yuri also used one in a flashback, when attempting to stop the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. It is also used in "Bag and Drag" by Spetsnaz operatives in Last Stand. Multiplayer The P99 is unlocked at level 10 in Multiplayer and has the highest firecap for any handgun at 1200 RPM. It also features the longest drop time in handgun category, which may be a problem if switching back to your primary, and has the highest damage up close of any of the low caliber handguns (the other two being the USP .45 and the Five Seven), but still kills in three shots up close as the others. It also features a slightly lower visual recoil than the USP .45, which is quite controllable. Similar to the USP .45, the silencer attachment will block out the iron sights, making aiming at long range targets more difficult. The P99 is the weapon used in the public variation of One In the Chamber with a Tactical Knife. Special Ops The P99 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The P99 is an alternate weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Stay Sharp and Charges Set, and is used by enemies in Last Stand in several missions. Survival Mode The P99 is the last handgun unlocked in Survival Mode at level 40 and costs $250. Its high damage of 49, while not noticeable in multiplayer as it comes just short of a two-hit kill, is quite noticeable in Survival Mode where enemies frequently have much higher health. This makes it one of the more effective low-caliber handguns, but it should be swapped for another weapon during later waves. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery File:P99 MW3.png|First person view of the P99. P99 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the P99. P99 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the P99. P99 Sprinting MW3.png|Sprinting with the P99. P99 3rd Person MW3.jpg|P99 in 3rd person. Notice how it is held with 2 hands in 3rd person instead of 1 in 1st person. Yuri P99 MW3.png|Yuri wielding a P99 during the flashback in "Blood Brothers". P99 3rd Person MW3.png|P99 in 3rd person. P99 Tactical 3rd person MW3.png|A different version of the P99, seen in a pre-release screenshot. Note the rails and flashlight, similar to the G18's. Trivia *On the left side of the gun, the words: "P99 TITANIUM COATED" can be seen. *The P99 is the same as the Walther P99 handgun featured in the James Bond film series. *The P99 is held with one hand in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *It shares a similar reload with the ASP, where the player takes the magazine out and puts a new one in with one hand. *When using Akimbo, the left P99 will have the firing sound of the USP .45. This also happens with the Five Seven. *The P99 has the same firing sound as the Five Seven. *It is used by Yuri during the "No Russian" flashback. This is unusual, as the M9 was used by the security officers during the actual event, and the M9 is actually available in the campaign. *Soap carries a P99 as a backup to his USP .45 in "Blood Brothers". He draws it with his left hand while Price is helping him to the safehouse. *Yuri has a P99 with a suppressor and tactical knife in "Stronghold", referred to as the "P99 Tactical". This is the only chance for the player to have two attachments on a sidearm in Modern Warfare 3. *The iron sights on the P99 are slightly misaligned to the left. Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Survival Mode